Allergic
by BornofStarlight
Summary: Pretty much, this is just for laughs. Winry developes an...unfortunate allergy... To say the least. Implied EdWin, though I really prefer AlWin...


ALLERGIC

By BornofStarlight

Um... Slightly one-sided WinryxEd. Not a pairing I particularly like. I much prefer WinryxAl... Dunno why. Just do. This was written back in March. Gah...! I'm so behind on putting my stories on the Internet! Um... This was my first attempt at humor for FMA. It's a one-shot and...uh...that's it?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. ...I don't own it...? Why don't I own it...? I _need_ to own it...!

Winry liked the feeling of Ed's auto-mail around her shoulders. She wouldn't mind the feeling of it more often. But the only reason she got to feel it now was because Ed had worn himself out getting his auto-mail fixed.

So she had to help him to bed where he could sleep it off. Well, "had to" is a bad way to put it. She didn't actually mind. The boy's auto-mail arm was so nice and cool draped against her skin. It made her feel all tingly inside! In fact the tingly feeling was spreading from her fingertips to the rest of her. It was spreading to her…to her…

"AACHOOO!"

To her nose.

"Miss Rockbell?"

Winry stood up.

"The doctor can see you now. Follow me, please."

Winry followed the young nurse, nervously scratching at the rash on her arms and shoulders.

"Wait here, please."

The nurse left her in a small room. The doctor showed up just a few minutes later. As he examined the rash, he asked her question.

"When did it appear?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Were you around any strange plants? Could you have come in contact with such a plant?"

"No. I was inside all day. The only thing I came in contact with was a shipment of this new kind of metal. Oh, it's wonderful! The stuff is extremely light-weight, but harder than steel! I've been designing auto-mail limbs to be made from it!" Winry had gone off on a tangent. When it came to auto-mail, she could be very like Hughes…

"Ed's the first one to try it out! He just LOVED the new design! Well, at least I think he did…It was all so nice and shiny-!"

"Miss Rockbell. Please? We are _not_ here to talk about auto-mail."

"We have the results of your blood test, Miss Rockbell."

It was a about a week later, and Winry's rash had not gone away. In fact, it had gotten worse. So she'd spent all her time hidden in her workshop where no one would be able to see her.

"So you know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, Miss Rockbell. It appears that you have developed an allergy." The doctor had a look of pity on his face.

Winry's eyes were wide. "To what?" Her usually bubbly voice was quiet.

The doctor couldn't quite meet her eyes; he knew the answer would break her heart.

"Miss Rockbell, no one has ever seen this kind of allergy before. There's no medication for it."

"For _what_?" Winry's voice was steely.

"Auto-mail."

The End

Me:::snickers: You know, before I saw Fullmetal Alchemist, I never wrote drabbles or oneshots? Not ever. Now I can't seem to stop! This is my third finished oneshot. There was a poem and a very angsty story about Hughes (maybe you've read it?), and now this has been my first attempt at a humorous fic.

…did it work?

Um. Honestly, I have no idea what else to say. I should probably shut up now, but...well, I don't want to. Talking is fun, and I've had coffee. Damn this wonderful coffee addiction! Addiction? I'm not addicted to coffee, whoever said I was:::Thinks hard: Heh. Oh. Yeah, I'm addicted to coffee... I missed my morning mug of the stuff, and I was...well, I was a bitch until lunchtime. I got coffee at lunch. Then I was happy. Okay. I'm done talking now. See ya! (And don't forget to review! Even if you don't talk about the fic at all! We can talk about coffee, or something! Just review!)

**Angst:::tries to steal the microphone: Hey! You didn't let me talk!**

Me: Well, you had no part in the writing of this fic. Humor is not your department, you know that!

_Angel: Yeah, Angst. This story is my fault! I do humor! I'm also the oldest, which means she should listen to me--_

**Angst: YOU ARE _NOT _THE OLDEST! SHE IMAGINED ME INTO EXISTENCE FIRST!**

_Angel: She did no such thing!_

Me: Uh…actually… he is slightly older…

_Angel: But we're twins!_

Me: But you were _not _born simultaneously.


End file.
